Ai o Shiteru
by Angel of the Iron Book
Summary: Naruto and Kiba have been friends for years, but what happens when a birthday surprise pulls the pair even closer? What will their futures unfold, and in what direction will their lives go? Their youthful romance slowly grows into a lifelong passion.
1. Happy Birthday!

ZOMG… I can't believe I'm actually gonna write this… oh well… I got commissioned, so here I go….

It was a bright, sunny morning in Konohagakure, and a certain blonde shinobi was particularly happy. Why? It was his birthday, of course. H had decided to have a party with the rest of the rookie nine in his house, with music, cake, food, the works. He had just finished setting up when he heard a knock on the door.

"All right," Sakura said to Ino, who had arrived with her, "remember the plan."

"Right," replied Ino, "we're dedicating tonight to pushing them together. I've got the trick bottle and the truth-or-dare list."

"And I've got the rubber chicken and the packet of cocoa beans."

The kunoichi stifled their giggles as Naruto opened the door.

"Ah! Sakura-chan! Ino-chan! Hajimashite!"

"Happy birthday, Naruto-kun!" chimed the girls, favoring the boy with a kiss on the cheek from the both of them.

"How come you never did that before I came out?" asked Naruto, once the girls had entered. However, another knock caused him to be denied an answer. The next to arrive was Sasuke, who walked in looking emo as usual and handed the Blonde a crudely wrapped gift, along with a curt "here." Eventually, the rest of the invited guests showed up, as well as Gaara, who decided to have nothing to do with this story and stood in corner looking scary, like Shikamaru and Shino, who also had declined to appear. Yes, the characters have free will… this actually happened; now sit down and be quiet. Eventually, after people had eaten, and the awkward small talk was complete, someone cranked some tunes and the shinobi began to dance, morphing into adorable chibi versions of themselves in the process.

"Excellent!" whispered chibi Ino into the ear of the likewise shrunken Sakura, "Now's our chance!" With that, Ino walked over to Kiba and whispered "Here's your chance, lover boy!" She then pushed him forward into the dance area.

Simultaneously, Sakura said to Naruto, "Go dance with Kiba-kun! Everyone'll have a good laugh!" and pushed him into the ninja that Ino had just propelled toward the same location.

Kiba cleared his throat nervously, and then blushed madly as Naruto yanked him into a wild swing dance. Incidentally, Naruto had magically become a world-class swing dancer for his party, by the forbidden "Fruitcake no Jutsu." Everyone in the room stopped and cheered on the two boys as they swung around and around. Kiba merely gulped and hoped that the blonde wouldn't notice that Kiba was staring joyously into his eyes. Once the song ended, the dance was unofficially over. At this point, Sasuke, in a completely out-of-character moment, suggested they play spin-the-bottle. After getting over the shock of the situation, the partygoers wholeheartedly agreed. After a few rounds, which included such adorable moments as Hinata's giving a shy peck on the cheek to Gaara, who still inhabited his corner and almost fainted from shock, and Lee blowing another barrage of heart-shaped kiss attacks at Sakura before Gai-sensei jumped through the window.

"Naughty, naughty, Lee! How did you get out of your chains? Back to the dungeon with you!" And with that, the green-clad "nice guy" held Lee over his shoulder and bounded out into the streets. They were both killed in a few hours by a swarm of hornets that Iruka had summoned.

"That's for moving in on my Kakashi!" yelled the academy teacher triumphantly. Sakura decided it was time to implement phase two of the plan, and signaled to Ino. The blonde kunoichi took advantage of the confusion to swap the normal bottle with her trick one.

"Ok," she announced, "It's the birthday boy's turn, so whoever gets this one had better make it nice and long!" Naruto spun the bottle with a deep red staining his cheeks. Ino poured a little chakra into the bottle and slowed t ever so slightly, causing it to land on- Shino? No, that wasn't right. She gave it a little jump, and the bottle stopped once more on the adorable dog-nin. Kiba gulped and flushed so deep that one could no longer see his facial markings. Naruto walked over on his hands and knees.

"What's the matter, dog breath? Too good for guys, are you?"

"N-no... I just…" the brunette was cut off by the receipt of a face-full of Naruto. The blonde had begun the kiss, and Kiba actually passed out for a second. When he regained his composure, he closed his eyes and began pushing back against the other boy, exploring the depths of the mouth he had secretly pined for during the last few months. Akamaru would never stop saying "I told you so" when his master returned. The kiss broke and the room let out a breath it had been holding. After many statements of "awwww!" and several pictures of the two cuddling, everyone resumed dancing. For the rest of the night, Kiba and Naruto never once took their eyes off of one another. The party came to its conclusion and the guests began to file out the door. Naruto flicked a streamer out of his hair and collapsed onto his bed. Or, rather, he collapsed onto the warm, bare chest of Kiba.

"Naruto, I just want to make sure you know… I was serious about that kiss, and I hope that you were, too, and that maybe we could…"

"Kiba?" interrupted the blonde.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Shut up, Kiba." And with that, Naruto laid another passionate kiss upon the blushing Inuzuka.

"Ai o shiteru, Naruto."

"Ai o shite to, Kiba."


	2. Kiba's Got a Maate!

Well, I got reviews, so here ya go, peeps! I made another chappy! Reviewsmore slashy goodness.

It was about seven in the morning when Kiba woke up. He was groggy. After all, last night had been… eventful, to say the least. Without thinking, he laid a hand on the bite mark he had made on Naruto's neck and then added a swift kiss. After pulling on his jacket and leaving his headband on the nightstand, establishing an excuse to come back, Kiba managed to tear himself away from his newfound lover's house and began the long trek home.

**Someone was out late, **remarked Akamaru, sniffing the air, **And what's that scent? Wait… Did you finally?**

"Not a word." warned Kiba.

Upon his entrance into his house, Kiba's sister greeted him warmly with a taijutsu punch to the head.

"And just where have you been, Ototou-CHAN?"

"Um… well, I…"

"Spit it out! Do you want another punch!?"

**Kiba's got a ma-ate! **chimed Akamaru in a sing-song voice.

"Oh, really? How interesting." stated Hana, sporting a poison-dripping smirk.

"Wait just a minute!" Kiba protested, wearing a blush to match his stripes for the second time in as many days. "Don't you go blabbing to..." But it was too late. Kiba's mother had already heard the conversation.

"Oh! So my son's got himself a mate, does he? About damn time! So, tell me. Did you mark her yet?"

"Well… you see, I…"

**Yes, actually, Kiba's marked _him_!** Akamaru finished, delighting in Kiba's consequent squirming.

"Oh, really? Hmm... now I'm suspicious. There's only one thing to be done. You will bring him here for dinner tonight. If your father and I don't approve, you will have nothing more to do with this boy. Now go! Your mate is waiting. Honestly, kids these days…. Leaving on the morning after. Simply shameful!" Kiba continued to hear snippets of his mother's rant as he walked back to Naruto's place, deciding to leave Akamaru behind, on the grounds that he'd never hear the end of the pup's teasing.

"Besides," mused the brown-haired shinobi, "Akamaru can meet him tonight." Once he entered the blonde's abode, he leaned over to the boy's sleeping face. "Oi, chew toy!" he barked, "Wake up!"

"Mmmph… " said the lump under the blankets, "Why do you have to wake up so early?"

"I gotta tell you something."

"Ugh, I guess I'm listening."

"I hope you don't mind missing your ramen tonight. You're coming to my place. My folks want to meet my mate." Kiba relished his last sentence with a devilish grin.

"Aww… wait, meet your WHAT?"

"Oh, don't be like that," explained the Inuzuka, climbing back into bed, 'you know you love the word."

"You're a bastard, Kiba" spat Naruto, affectionately nuzzling his mate's neck.

"Yeah, but I'm your mate, so deal with it."

"Your mom better make ramen…"

Soooo? Do you like? Remember, reviews make the Angel happy!


	3. Eating With Wolves

Ok, ok… It's been forever since I updated, so here ya go! Hope ya likeys!

* * *

Kiba and Naruto walked down the main street of Konohagakure. It was dusk, and the blonde had his head resting cutely on the taller boy's shoulder. Walking as such, also with their fingers entwined, they made quite the adorable couple. The residents of the village could hardly fail to notice this, and so the pair elicited several cries of admiration from passers-by as they made their way towards the area in which lived the members of the Inuzuka clan.

As they passed through the main gate, Kiba and Naruto came upon Akamaru, who was waiting for them.

**Welcome back, Kiba-kun! ** said the dog with a grin.

"Eh? You must be Akamaru!" replied the blonde, "Kiba warned me about you."

**So, that would make him your precious Naruto, then, right? Damn, nice hips on that one! It's a shame he's not a girl.**

**"**Hey! I resent that!" shouted Naruto.

Kiba nearly fainted.

"You can understand him?"

**He can understand me?**

"Well, yeah. Why? Can't everyone?"

**Usually, no. Ah well… I still think you should be a girl.**

"Why you! Ooh, wait. Kiba told me how to deal with you! Take this!" exclaimed Naruto as he launched toward Akamaru. He then launched into a vicious ear-scratching attack.

**Mmm… I like this one. Good catch, Kiba!**

"Glad you like," said Kiba with a roll of his eyes, "come on, koi! You've got parents to meet."

With that, Kiba grabbed a hold of the blonde's wrist and pulled his mate down the road with him. Fortunately, Naruto managed not to drop the dog he was carrying. None too thrilled with the jostling, Akamaru jumped to his usual spot atop Kiba's head. It wasn't long before the three of them came upon Kiba's sister standing outside the house door.

"Ah! Is this your precious little mate, otouto-chan?" smirked Hana, causing Kiba's face to match its markings for the second time in as many days.

"Howmanytimesdoihavetotellyoutostopcallingmethat?" mumbled the brunette, turning away.

"Um, hello! M-my name is Uzumaki Naruto." The blonde stepped forward and nervously offered the hand Kiba wasn't holding on to for dear life. Ignoring it, Hana began to walk around the frightened boy.

"Yeah yeah, nice to meet you. Mine's Hana. Now, let me get a look at you. My! You've got excellent hips!" Hana traced a finger down the kid's frame. "Are you sure you're not a girl?"

"Um... Yes…" was all Naruto could think of to say as his face took on a tone to match the dog-nin's and he subconsciously took a step toward his mate.

Satisfied, Hana opened the door and walked inside. "Come on in! Kick your shoes off, stay a while!"

The two boys looked at each other, gulped in unison, and entered. Naruto had the distinct feeling that he was entering a wolves' den, about which, in essence, he was correct. Well, he was half correct; it was actually a living room.

Kiba's mother had been sitting in a chair, looking over several scrolls.

"Oka-san! I present to you Lord Kiba, and his mate!" announced Hana, loving the drama of the moment.

Kiba's mother stood and pointed at the blonde. "You! Here! Now!"

"Oh. All right." replied Naruto meekly. With what he hoped was not a last look at his mate, he stepped forward, alone. Much like her daughter had, Mrs. Inuzuka walked around the boy in a circle.

"Well, he's got nice hips, at least. It really is a shame he was born a male. But, who am I to question love? Ah, the innocent! Always tearing down the walls of convention!"

Kiba began to suspect that his mother's dramatic monologue, which sounded more than a little scripted, would continue forever. Fortunately, the elder Inuzuka child decided to interrupt at that moment.

"Master! Dinner is prepared!"

"Ah!" said Mrs. Inuzuka, "Excellent. Given the circumstances, I think formal dress is to be optional."

With that, the group sauntered into the dining room.

"A toast," announced Mr. Inuzuka, who had arrived shortly after dinner began, "to absent friends."

Naruto looked down at his plate. They were having the rarest steaks the blonde had ever seen.

"You're lucky." whispered Kiba with a smile. "I got mom to cook yours."

"Oh, thanks." said Naruto through gritted teeth.

"Well!" said Mrs. Inuzuka. ""Kiba, your father and I have been talking, and we approve. You will move into the empty house across the street. No, you have no say in the matter." she added at Kiba's protesting glance. "We've already sent a team and moved your things in."

"And," added Hana, "I've added a little something to celebrate your glorious union." And for once, she spoke with no sarcasm.

With the awkwardness broken, the rest of the evening was highly enjoyable. There was much joking and laughter, and after dinner they played charades. Charades, by the way, is a much, much more fun game when you incorporate the use of genjutsu. After everyone had become tired, the two boys took their leave, walking across the street to their new home.

It was a small house, with only three rooms in its two stories.

"Wow!" remarked the blonde. "This is really nice!"

"I gotta say, I agree. Looks like we've got a living room and a kitchen." _A kitchen with a dog bed._ added Kiba in his mind, appreciating the fact that Akamaru wouldn't be around for some of his more… intimate moments with his mate."

"So the bedroom must be upstairs. Let's check it out. I'm tired."

"Okay, okay" replied the brunette before shooting Akamaru a glance that clearly said _Stay down here tonight._

Upstairs, they found a large bedroom with an adjoining bath. However, the biggest surprise was sitting near the far wall.

"No way."

"I'm gonna _kill_ her."

Kiba's sister had added a large canopy bed with satin curtains and frilly sheets, surrounded by burning, chocolate-scented candles.

* * *

Oh yeah! That bed idea came to me in a dream! And to anyone who gets my not-so subtle reference… I LOVE YOU!!!

Remember, reviews make the Angel happy, and happy Angel means more chappys.

Also.. I'm announcing a poll! Should I have a graphic scene somewhere? Not smut, just graphic.


	4. Moving On

-1Hello, everyone! I'm sorry for the hiatus, but I'm back now, and rearing to get this story on its way! A note before I begin, though. I have decided, after much debate, that this fic will henceforth be AU. Konohagakure is a rustic area, in which the other chapters took place. These cities are quite common, being perfect for training the ninja used for military purposes. However, the rest of the story will be based in a larger city. The main reason behind this decision was that the characters' jobs as shinobi would not allow sufficient time together to carry out the events of this story. Anyway, I think that the story will take some different twists and turns from here on out, and It will be progressing far beyond the youth romance with which the fic started.

* * *

It had been six full years since Kiba and Naruto had begun their lives together. It had been six full years since the two could remember being sad. They had been two kids in love, and they couldn't possibly have been any happier than they already were. However, the years had gone on and the boys had ceased to be boys anymore. They had grown up and graduated school. Naruto had turned half of their house into an art studio, half-finished works lying around like so many scattered pieces of the blonde's mind. Kiba never minded, though. To him, it was like being surrounded by his mate all the time, even when they were apart. Each bit of clay or mostly-empty canvas was another window into the Naruto's mind, and that was heaven to the Inuzuka. Kiba, however, had been caught up in the booming computer industry. Despite the many tauntings of his former classmates, he was happy with his new job. It paid well, and he could always work on writing his programs from home, so he was able to spend plenty of time with Naruto. Truly, the pair was the happiest in all the land, at the risk of becoming a cliché.

However, it had become quite obvious that the two were no longer children. They had become filled with the wanderlust that so often attaches itself to young adults, so when Kiba's job asked him to transfer to a nearby city, they jumped at the chance. Deciding to send for their things after they had found a place to live, the pair set off on a train, hiding Akamaru inside their suitcase.

Naruto took a deep breath as he and Kiba sat down.

"Well, dog breath, here we go."

"Yeah.. And that party was one hell of a sendoff… I still have a headache. Why do I get the feeling that some kind of force is manipulating the universe, causing that party last night to have been filled with all kinds of bizarre romantic pairings, as if e were fictional characters?"

Silence pervaded the train.

"I gotta admit, Kiba-kun… I'm a little scared. I've never been outside the village before." The blonde looked out the window with eyes somewhat fearful, somewhat sad.

"Oh, come here, you big crybaby…" replied Kiba before holding the other man up to his chest.

"Mmm… that feels nice, but you seem to have forgotten that we're not alone." Naruto spoke the truth, for the train car was, indeed, filled with passengers, all of whom were staring at the pair.

"What? You're city people. You're suppose to be used to this kind of thing." And with that, the brunette pulled his mate into a passionate kiss, the kind one usually sees in movies. However, the city people were anything but used to stuff like that, and returned, blushing, to their newspapers and cell phones.

In the midst of their steamy train moment, the pair's mode of transportation arrived at their stop in Shogyaku, a large city to the North of their native village. They walked through the streets, a bit lost before stumbling upon their apartment. Upon entering the apartment they found it to be… cozy.

"Wow.. This is depressing. Only this room, a toilet and a kitchen? And to think how much we're paying for this place…"

"Oh, don't complain." replied the blonde placing their bags in the closet and releasing Akamaru. "Besides," he continued, stroking his make's cheek, "It'll keep us closer together."

The brunette found himself incapable of restraint. Without even bothering to close the door, he pounced on the blonde, who, though surprised, was quite overjoyed.

Akamaru, however hid away in the closet, after the pants began flying out the door.


	5. And the Club is Jumpin, Jumpin

Oh, my! This next chapter came out so soon! I must be neglecting something… oh yeah.. That's my health I'm thinking of! Anyway.. This one's a bit more of the drabble-ishness. I promise, this fic's gonna get a lot deeper soon

* * *

"But Kibaaaaaaa! You promised!"

"I said maybe!"

"You did not! I have the video right here!"

"_Kiba! I get to pick the club tomorrow, right?_"

"_Yeah.. Sure. Whatever… now get some more of that banana-flavored-_"

"All right, all right! We're going to the damn techno club! But.." the brunette pouted, "Do I really have to wear these?"

The objects of which Kiba spoke were the clothes his mate had picked for him to wear that night. They consisted of a too-tight T-shirt that barely went down past the man's neck, a leather jacket and pants to match. To top it all off, Naruto had positively _begged_ his mate to don a tight, leather collar.

"Yes. Your mate is an incredibly gay guy, so you'll just have to look the part."

"Oh, right.. Like you don't do that well enough on your own.

The blonde seemed to have gone all out to find the most effeminate clothing sold in the men's section. This outfit consisted of a body-hugging tank top, shorts that only half covered the mans thighs, and a fishnet shirt with matching leggings. Of course, one quickly forgot the clothing at the sight of a seemingly endless collection of earrings, all of which adorned Naruto's head.

"Well we _are_ going to a gay bar…"

"Hn." replied the dog-nin, putting again.

The pair entered the aforementioned club, beholding a vast dance floor with lights adorning the floor panels and many effects that bordered upon the hallucinogenic.

"Oh.. my… God…" said the two in unison, one in disgust, the other in ecstasy.

"Must… dance!" yelled the blond before rushing to the middle of the dance floor. Upon arriving, Naruto there his hands to the sky, eventually getting brave and grinding up against his mate.

"See, Kiba? This isn't so bad," whispered the blonde seductively.

"Mm… the name's Kabuto, but you can all me Kiba if you like." replied the man upon whom Naruto had been pressing himself. Oddly enough, fate chose this moment for Kiba to appear and watch as his mate grew wide eyed and fell to the floor. With a swift punch, the white-haired man went down and was trampled into little bits.

"K-Kiba!" stammered Naruto, flinging himself into his lover's arms, "I'm so sorry! I didn't know!"

"Oh, you're such a crybaby.. It's ok, but I do want payback…" replied the brunette with a toothy grin.

"Fair enough. What should I-" began Naruto before he was pulled in close, kissed, and then whirled around the crowded dance floor.

_What do you know, _mused the Inuzuka, _This really isn't so bad…_

* * *

I apologize to my fellow Kabuto fans.. I just wanted to put him in the story.. I luvs him so! Nonetheless.. Enjoy the last silly little chapter for a while. I'm heading for deeper waters! 


	6. Bed

Oh my god! Another chapter? How can you bring us such joy so quickly, oh wondrous Angel? Well, It's not easy, but I just love my fans so much! And now, without further ado.. The graphic scene you've all been waiting for! But watch for the shocking twist!

* * *

Kiba and Naruto returned home, bathed in sweat and exhausted. After walking in the door, the pair spoke a single word to the other.

"Bed."

And, lo, they dragged their living corpses to the aforementioned location, still resplendent in its frilly satin glory. Upon their arrival, they collapsed. However, Naruto possessing the quick recovery that he does, began to nuzzle his mate affectionately.

"You know, dog breath, we haven't 'broken in' this place, so to speak."

"Nnng.. Naru… I'm tired…" whined the brunette, wishing he had more energy.

"Oh, can you really resist?" replied Naruto, seductively pressing his body up against his mate's.

1"But..bed! And I.. ooohh… Naru-koi!"

It was too late; the dog-man was hooked. Without another word, Kiba pulled the blonde into a deep, passionate kiss, eliciting moans and yet more gyrations from his mate.

"Oh, and by the way… I've been watching you, sweetie… I found your weak spot." whispered the brunette with a devilish grin. Naruto nearly lost his mind as his mate leaned down and began liking and nibbling at his ears.

"Oh.. My god.." panted the blonde, the world forgotten in the face of white-hot pleasure "Two words."

"Yes, lovely?"

"Take me."

"As you command."

The bed rustled. Sheets crinkled. Moans and screams pierced the night like so many sirens. And, most of all, there was love. Love pervading the small apartment, spilling out into the streets, and lifting up to the night sky, burning with a thousand times the fury of the sun. Burning passion, expressed in the tangles of flesh, the elegant dance as bodies writhed, all the worries of the world forgotten in the throes of joy. A deep crescendo, building the moment until the pair released, a scream from one, a howl and a mating-bite from the other. Days, weeks, whole years passed as the two lay heaving in each other's arms. And, as noctem's sweet embrace forced an ebbing of their wakefulness, there came a simple, but incredibly powerful utterance.

"Kiba?"

"Yes, lover?"

"I… I think I want kids"

"Mmm.. That's lovely…"

The delirium of sleep washed over the mates, and neither could have possibly been happier. The fear, the sadness, the pain of the world was one, if only for a while, as the two found heaven in the rhythm their hearts shared.

* * *

Well? What do you think? I hoped to appease both the lemon-lovers and the tasteful romantics… I do admit... I totally have the hots for Kiba. This scene was fueled by soooo many fantasies… . . Oh, my… that might have been a bit much.. Oh well.. I AM A SEXUAL CREATURE AND DAMNED PROUD OF IT! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! 


End file.
